Rewind
by hello.anne
Summary: Sasuke was gone, and Naruto died trying to get him back. Four years later, Sakura is given a choice to get them back. It was perfect , but Sakura is about to learn that everything perfect always comes with a price.
1. Chapter 1

**...**

**...**

**...**

**

* * *

**

REWIND

i**C**hibi

* * *

**...**

**...**

-Chapter 1-

The Past, Present, and Future

**...**

**...**

One by one raindrop's landed on the cold ground, creating a calming aura around the surrounding area. A 17 year old girl silently stood next to a stone. Her short hair swayed from the breezy wind. In her arms laid a dozen of white flowers. Lowering her body slightly, she placed it in front of the stone.

"Hey." She whispered. "Yesterday I had a mission with Kakashi-sempai. It was A-ranked. " She paused a moment before continuing. Silently, tears flowed down her rosy cheeks."You know, we both really miss you, Kaka-sempai and me." More tears suddenly filled the pink-haired girl's eyes. She gave an empty-hearted chuckle as she wiped away her tears. "I know you told me you hated it when I cried, but why did you have to be an idiot and die?" Sighing, the girl gave a small smile as she traced an engraved name with her finger. _Uzumaki Naruto _it read. "Naruto, I promise that I'll get Sasuke-kun back. I'll finish the promise that you started." Sakura stated confidently. Wiping away the rest of her tears, Sakura stood back up.

Ever since Naruto died a year ago, every morning Sakura would visit the stone and replaced the flowers she put the day before with new fresh ones. She then would start talking as if Naruto was really there.

"Sakura, have you been here all morning?" A familiar voice suddenly asked.

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura replied, not bothering to turn around. The 5th sighed as she watched her pink haired apprentice. Sakura had changed immensely when Naruto had died. After Naruto's funeral, Sakura had locked herself in her house for a week. Only coming out at night to train her self when the training grounds were deserted.

When she had finally came out, she seemed back to her old self, but her family and friends knew better. They knew that even though she hid it, Sakura blamed her self for Naruto's death. Naruto's death affected her way more then she dared to show.

Tsunade sighed; she couldn't blame her. Sakura's two closest people were gone. Naruto was dead, and Sasuke, well, he was long gone too. He had fully sold his soul to the devil. Orochimaru finally had Sasuke's body as his own.

Seeing that she no longer had any privacy, Sakura turned around and started walking away. But she stopped suddenly when her teacher's voice called out to her.

"Sakura, do you want to bring Sasuke and Naruto back?" Tsunade asked calmly. Her apprentice gasped and turned around to face the Hokage. Sakura's face was packed together with different emotions: hopefulness, disbelief, shocked, and sadness.

"T-tsunade-shisho, w-what are you talking about?" Sakura shuttered. The 5th's face remained impassive.

"You heard me Sakura. Do you want to bring Sasuke and Naruto back or not?"

Sakura was silent for a moment. She flinched slightly as she looked up into her mentors piercing brown eyes. It was as if Sakura was trying to detect a lie. When she could not find any, Sakura finally spoke up.

"Yes Tsunade-shishou, I want to bring them back." Sakura stated boldly, looking up confidently into her teachers eyes.

"I want to bring a back Sasuke-kun and Naruto."

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

"Tsunade-shishou, how are we going to do it?"

The two, Sakura and the 5th, were currently in the Hokage's office. Sakura stared questionably at her teacher. Although Sakura would never admit it, she knew deep down that both Sasuke and Naruto were gone. And she didn't know how Tsunade would change that.

The Hokage glanced down at her apprentice. Sakura was like Tsunade when she was young. They were both determined to protect her love ones. The 5th sighed as she intertwined her fingers and placed it under her chin.

"The 1st Hokage, when he was still alive, was trying to create a time jutsu." Tsunade started to explain. The pink-haired girl nodded in understanding as she waited for her teacher to continue.

"Others thought that he died before he could complete the jutsu, but they were wrong."

Sakura looked at Tsunade in confusion. "I don't get it Tsunade-shishou, what does this have to do with-." Sakura was cut off when Tsunade continued to talk.

"Just recently I was going through some documents in my office." Tsunade explained as she ignored Sakura's question. "As I was doing so, I came across something." The 5th took out an old looking scroll and motioned her apprentice to come closer. Furrowing her eyebrows in puzzlement, Sakura stepped towards the Hokage's desk.

"This was the 1st Hokage's." Tsunade said, opening up the scroll. Sakura's eyes widened as she read it.

"T-tsunade-shishou, this is a time traveling jutsu." The pink-haired girl shuttered.

Tsunade nodded as she rolled the scroll back up. "Yes, this was the jutsu created by the 1st Hokage, Taimu Kouryo no Jutsu. Taimu Kouryo no Jutsu allows you to travel to any time period you want."

Sakura blinked for a moment as she waited for all the information she learned to sink in. Finally, her eyes widened as she realized what Tsunade wanted her to do.

"Tsunade-shishou...You want me to travel back to the past?" Sakura questioned, as she glanced at her teacher for a response.

"Hai, I'm going to assign you to an S-ranked mission Sakura." Tsunade replied. "You are going to use this jutsu to change the past. Make it so that Sasuke never left Konoha and Naruto never died trying to get him back. Haruno Sakura, do you accept this mission?" The 5th then paused and waited for her apprentice to answer.

Sakura stayed silent, but finally she answered, "yes Tsunade-shishou, I accept."

Tsunade stood up from her seat. "Sakura, do you understand that after you perform this jutsu you can never come back. You will be stuck there forever."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, Tsunade-shishou, I understand."

Tsunade sighed as she walked towards the pink-haired girl. "Taimu Kouryo no Jutsu requires an enormous amount of chakra, so I will help you perform it. Alone might cause you chakra depletion." Tsunade explained.

Sakura nodded as Tsunade motioned her to move back for a moment. Biting her finger, Tsunade did a few quick hand signs then, with her blood, started to write some Japanese characters on the ground. When she was finished she motioned Sakura to come forward. Joining their hands together, the two stood in the middle, as the blood written letters started to glow bright. Sakura looked around in fascination. Tsunade took something out of her pocket, and then pressed it onto Sakura's palm. The Hokage then closed her apprentices hand into a tight fist.

The pink-haired girl looked at her questionably.

"Sakura, please remember that you only get one chance to do this. Don't mess it up ok?" Tsunade told Sakura briefly, stepping to the side. Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou," Sakura responded. Then, suddenly the letters started to grow brighter. The pink-haired girl saw her teacher giving her a small smile as her mind met darkness.

-

-

* * *

-

-

"Sakura! Wake up! You're going to be late to the academy! Today's the day that you're going to be sorted into you're genin teams! "

Sakura groaned softly as she turned slightly in her current sleeping position. Her head was throbbing tremendously. Taking her pillow, she placed it on top of her head to prevent any future noise.

'_I don't care if I'm going to be sorted into my Genin teams today. Just let me sleep_.' The pink-haired girl thought sleepily.

'_WAIT!? WHAT?! GENIN TEAMS!'_ Sakura cried in panic after she had finally comprehended what she just heard.

Getting up from her bed, Sakura hurriedly rushed into the bathroom. Looking into the bathroom mirror, Sakura saw that her hair was suddenly longer , her breasts were gone, and she look remarkably shorter.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

-

-

* * *

**Taimu** **Kouryo**** no Jutsu- Time Travel Jutsu **

**AN- Thanks for reading the first chapter of **_**Rewind**_**! If you find any mistakes PLEASE tell me ASAP! And if you have any comments, suggestions, or concerns don't hesitate to ask! R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

**REWIND**

i**C**hibi

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sakura groaned softly as she turned slightly in her current sleeping position. Her head was throbbing tremendously. Taking her pillow, she placed it on top of her head to prevent any future noise.

'_I don't care if I'm going to be sorted into my Genin teams today. Just let me sleep_.' The pink-haired girl thought sleepily.

'_WAIT!? WHAT?! __GENIN TEAMS!'_ Sakura cried in panic, finally understanding what she heard.

Getting up from her bed, Sakura hurriedly rushed into the bathroom. Looking into the bathroom mirror, Sakura saw that her hair was suddenly longer, her breasts were gone, and she look strangely shorter.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

-

-

**-Chapter Two-**

A Broken Promise

-

- Sakura stared shocked into the mirror. She looked exactly like her 12 year old self. HELL, she _was_ her 12 year old self. The pink-haired girl was no longer the mature 17 year old Jonin.

"T-the j-jutsu, Taimu Kouryo no Jutsu, worked." Sakura shuttered in amazement. "I went back five years into the past." Still amazed that the jutsu had actually worked, the pink-haired girl did not notice that she was holding something in her hand. "Ehh, what's this?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in puzzlement as she opened up her fist. On her palm laid a necklace with a large, emerald crystal in the middle and two small white colored spears on the right and left side of it."T-this is the necklace that Tsunade-shishou gave Naruto. She must have gotten it back after he died."

Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes as she put on the necklace that Tsunade had given her. She knew that she had gain the chance to change the past into something better. And because of that, Sakura was not going to waste it on being her past 12 year old weak self. No. This time Sakura would be the one protecting Sasuke and Naruto. They would be the one's watching her back.

-

-

* * *

-

- "Hmm, let's see…."

The pink-haired girl was searching around for something to wear in her closet. But her entire wardrobe contained nothing more, but red dresses and black shorts. Sakura sighed and grabbed a random dress and shorts."I guess I have to go shopping for clothes later." Sakura mumbled to her self as she took off her pajamas and prepared to put on her ninja cloths. But she stopped suddenly when she noticed something on her arm. A white circle was placed on top of her shoulder. Two other white circles were overlapping the top part of the circle and one white circle overlapping the bottom part of the circle."I don't remember getting a tattoo when I was 12." The pink-haired girl muttered as she headed towards her bathroom.

After turning on her faucet and grabbing a clean rag, Sakura tried to rub off the strange marking on her arm. A few minutes had past, and the marking still wouldn't come off. "Why the hell won't this thing come off?!" Sakura stated, very annoyed. When her arm had finally turned into an irritated red color, Sakura finally gave up and headed back into her room. Sitting down on her bed, the pink-haired girl closely examined her arm."I'm sure that I had never got a tattoo when I was 12." Sakura murmured softly."It must have been a side effect from the jutsu…." The pink-haired stated as the idea came to her. Getting up from her bed, Sakura started rummaging through her drawers. "Aha! Here it is." Sakura cried out as she found the object she was looking for. Taking out a roll of bandages, she began to rap it around her arm. When she was finished, the strange design was fully hidden under the bandages. Smiling, Sakura continued to prepare her self for the academy.

-

-

* * *

-

-"Bye Okkasan!" Sakura yelled out as she exited her home. Shutting the door shut, Sakura examined the area around her. Unlike the future, the past was peaceful and calm. Sighing, Sakura continued her walk towards the academy. She then stopped when she noticed a familiar blond haired, blue eyed girl in front of her. Smiling, Sakura ran up to her. "Hey, Ino-pig!" She cried out happily as she reached the blonds' side.

After Sasuke had left, the two slowly began to rebuild their friendship. By the time they where both 17, Ino and Sakura had became best of friends again. The two's relationship with each other was much like Naruto's and Sasuke's Best Friends/Rivals relationship. The two didn't really fight about gaining Sasuke's affection anymore; it was more of a Whose-The-Better-Stronger-Kunoichi rivalry.

Sasuke's departure had made Ino depressed for a few days, but she quickly got over it. For Sakura, it was the opposite. She was depressed for months. Although she wasn't really sure she missed him because she still loved him, she _was _sure that she missed him as a very close friend and teammate. Sakura, not only went to Naruto for confront but also to Ino. Ino was pretty surprised one morning when she answered the door and found Sakura all red and puffed eyed, but nonetheless allowed her to come inside and comforted her. The two always called each other mean names as a joke, so Sakura was surprised when her blond haired friend turned to her and glared.

"What do you want Forehead girl?" Ino asked haughtily. Sakura confusingly started at her blond haired friend.

'_The two of us were still fighting over Sasuke at this age…' _Sakura thought sadly as she remembered.

"Umm…Hi…"

Ino blinked for a few moments, staring at the pink haired girl, but finally she answered, "Okay then….

Sakura smiled. "Ne Ino, can I walk with you to the academy?" The blond haired girl suddenly stopped walking.

"Forehead girl are you alright!?" Ino asked as she put her two hands onto each of Sakura's shoulders, and then started shaking her uncontrollably. "Did someone hit you on the head or put something in your food!?" Ino continued to ask, until an idea hit her. "I know what it is!" The blond haired girl yelled angrily. People passing by looked at the two, but Ino ignored it. "This is some kind of plan to win Sasuke-kun, isn't it?!" Ino then started running to the academy. "Forehead girl, I'm not letting you win Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled out until she was out of sight.

Sakura blinked confusingly. "Was it something I said…?" Shrugging it off, the girl continued onto the academy. "I guess I'll walk alone then."

-

-

* * *

-

-"Wow…" Sakura muttered as she examined the room. The pink haired girl recognized a lot of familiar people from when she was older. It was a bit strange to see them so young.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A familiar voice screamed out to her. "SIT NEXT TO ME!" A boy in an orange jumpsuit with blond, spiky hair, and blue eyes, appeared next to her.

"N-Naruto." Sakura shuttered. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but held them back. Sakura then pulled Naruto into a big hug.

"Sakura-chan! What's wrong?!" Naruto asked, concerned. He tried to fight back a blush that started to appear on his cheeks. The pink-haired girl said nothing, but continued to hug Naruto.

Flashback

"_O-Orochimaru."__ Sakura shuttered as she looked straight into the __sannin's__ face. _

_The man gave a cold hearted chuckle. "What's wrong Sakura-chan, expecting to see you're dear Sasuke-kun instead?" __Sakura gave no response as she stayed frozen, looking towards the man that was once her teammate. _

"… _S-Sasuke-kun's b-body…" __The snake __sannin__ gave her a cold grin as he watched her tremble in fear. _

_Naruto, who was standing next to his pink haired teammate, started to shake in anger. His once calming blue eyes turned into a threatening red color. Red chakra surrounded his body. The blond haired boy's whiskers turned thicker, and teeth sharp. _

"_YOU BASTARD!"__ Naruto cursed. __Sakura stared wide eyed at her best friend. _

"_Naruto!__ Don't!" She screamed. But it was too late; Naruto had already taken the form of the fox demon. __Orochimaru smirked as he prepared for battle _

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_NARUTO!"__ Sakura sobbed. Focusing green chakra into her hands, the pink haired girl tried to heal the many wounds that Naruto had gained. __Orochimaru stood a few feet away from the two. He too was in a no better condition._

"_Shit. Damn that demon vessel." _

_Shaking as he stood, he then summoned Kabuto to his side. Kabuto, knowing already what to do as he got there, did a few handsigns. In a matter of seconds, he and his master were gone, and all that was left was a cloud of white smoke. _

_Struggling to stay still, Sakura focused on healing the major wounds on her blond haired teammate. But the damage was all ready done. Naruto was dying. __Tears spilled from her emerald eyes, but she continued to heal Naruto. __Even after all that training, she was still useless. She couldn't do anything but stand there as she watched the Snake Sannin and Naruto fight. _

"_S-sakura-chan..." Naruto had difficulty saying, as red liquid dribbled out of his mouth. _

"_N-Naruto.__ D-don't talk it will only make your condition worse." Sakura told him as she continued on her healing. __Naruto smiled sadly. _

"_S-sakura-c-chan.__ I w-will be okay, I __promise.D-dattebayo__" __More tears formed in the pink haired girl's eyes. _

"_Naruto…." Sakura whispered. _"_You have to be, you promised."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

-"_We are gathered here today because_ o_ne of our most skilled shonobi has died in battle. Uzumaki Naruto." __The 5th Hokage solemnly stood in front of hundreds of people that had gathered for the funeral of Naruto. __If the blond haired boy saw how much people had attended, he would be smiling and running around in glee, he finally__ accomplished his goal of gaining the respect__ of the people in Konoha village. _

_The remaining members of rookie 12 and Gai's team had also arrived. __Hinata cried silently as Shino and Kiba tired to comfort her. She had lost the chance to tell the blond haired boy how much she loved him. Just thinking on what they could have been made __her cry harder. _

_"N-Naruto-__kun ,__ I-I'm sorry I d-didn't tell you s-sooner." Hinata shuttered as she placed her flower on the coffin. _

_Tenten stood sorrowfully next to his coffin__. Although she didn't know Naruto that much, it still hurt to think that the number one knuckle head__ ninja__ of Konoha was gone. __She shook her head to fight off the tears as she p__laced her flower next to Hinata's'. __Standin__g next to Tenten was __Lee. He didn't even bother to put on his green __jumpsuit;__ instead he wore a __black t-shirt and matching __pants__, which was a very rare sight__. It pained him to think that the blond haired boy was gone. _

_"I'll miss__ Naruto-kun's youthfulness."He said sadly as he__ also placed__ his flower on the coffin. Neji heard__ this and silently agreed with his teammate. He would miss the blond haired boy's cheerfulness during rare missions when they were paired together. _

_Shikamaru, Choji and Ino stood together. Choji was too sad to snack on his signature bag of chips. Instead he stood there and watched the coffin with sad eyes almost willing for the blond haired boy to__ pop back out, declaring that they__ had all falling for his prank, __but instead nothing happened. __Shikamaru stood there sadly, staring unhappily at the dark clouds. Not even bothering to mutter his favorite catchphrase, "troublesome." __Ino was the worse of the three. Tears __fe__ll from her blue eyes as she stared at Naruto's coffin. She was not only crying for Naruto, but also for her pink haired friend, Sakura. Not only was Sasuke gone, but now also her blond haired teammate. Only Kakashi and the pink haired girl herself, was left of the original team 7. _

_Sai, the replacement of Sasuke had also arrived.__ Although he was just a replacement, Naruto had treated him as if he was really part of the team. And because of that, he would never forget the blond haired boy. __A genuine tear fell from the Sai's face. It was the first time ever that the boy had shown an emotion that wasn't __fake. _

_Drops of water fell from the dark sky. It was if the gods were also crying for the blond haired boy. __One by one the friends of the fox container placed a white flower on top of his coffin. __Even Kakashi arrived early that day, dressed in black and no book in hand, his lone eye red and puffy. Placing a flower next to the others, the Jonin stood there for a moment, pondering on the past. _

"_I'm going to be the next Hokage, Dattebayo!" _

_Kakashi gave a bitter smile. That dream could never be accomplished now. Moving out of his spot, a pink haired girl then arrived next. She wore a black blouse and matching skirt. Her hair was messy, and eyes filled with tears. It looked as if she hadn't slept in days. __It started to rain harder as she placed her flower on the coffin. She cried even more as her tears blended with the rain. _

"_N-__naruto__ you idiot."_

_She stared at the picture in front of her. A boy with a bright smile, sparkling blue eyes, and spiky blond hair stared back._

"_You broke your promise…" _

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

-

-

**-A.N- YAY! I finally finished the chapter, although this chapter might have been a bit boring...**

**Also, Sorry for not updating for so long.**** I kind of got a writers block on the part were Naruto died****..so**** yea…. And if you don't get the flashback, this is what happened: **

**Sakura and Naruto went on a mission to retrieve Sasuke but found out that Orochimaru already took over his body. Naruto got mad and used the fox's power. Then he and Orochimaru fought. It was kind of a tie, they were both evenly hurt, but in the end Naruto died and Orochimaru didn't. **

**If you have any Suggestions, comments, or questions, then please tell me. Also if you find any mistakes tell me A.S.A.P**

**I also want to thank the people who were kind enough to review! Sorry if ****i**** spelled something wrong or forgot to add your name. **

**xOxDragonsRainxOx,****What.The.Fudge****. WTF,HostHikaruHyuu,SaKuRa1994,bluemoon92,Lil-lo,Could-Careless,WingsRider,Haine-chan,kirei ****na****yukki,SasuSaku**** Forever and Ever,sasusaku0129,love cross to sakura ****sasuke,Red**** n Black ****Roses,?,YourFavouitePlushie,AkatsukiGurl,Sanctus****Espiritus** **kakashi4302**

**Edit**** – I edited the funeral part of the story. I added team Gai, team 8, and team 10. It seemed kind of wrong without them so I added them to the story**.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

...

**...**

**REWIND**

i**C**hibi

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"_N-naruto you idiot."_ _She stared at the picture in front of her. _"_You broke your promise…"_

...

-Chapter 3-

Dialogue

_**Inner Sakura**_

...

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, all right belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

...

...

Sakura felt her eyes beginning to water. Sighing, she closed her eyes and held them back. She knew breaking down and making a scene was not a very bright idea right now. Still holding Naruto into a tight embrace, she kept her eyes close, savoring the moment.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, concerned. Something was wrong with Sakura. She came into the classroom as if she hadn't been in it for years, though she was in it the day before. And when she saw him, Naruto saw that she was close to breaking into tears. As he held on to her, he wondered if something was going on at home, or if she was being bullied. Whatever it was, he was going to find what was making his Sakura-chan cry. When he felt the pink haired girl lighting her embrace, he asked her, "Are you ok?"

Sakura avoided his gaze. "Naruto. I'm sorry. It's just…. I'm fine, now." She said. Naruto looked at her, debating whether he should believe her or not. "Umm, want to sit together?" She offered, seeing the look on his face.

Hearing this, Naruto completely forgot about the situation. His face brightened up immediately. His blue eyes sparkled with happiness as he gave Sakura a gigantic grin. "Really! Sakura-chan, you want to sit with me!" Not even giving Sakura a chance to answer, he took her hand and moved towards the middle of the classroom searching for two empty seats.

As Naruto did this, Sakura scanned the room before her. There were so many people in the classroom that she knew as great shinobi from the future. Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino-pig, Sasuke…her eyes abruptly stopped at the raven haired boy. She felt water rise up from her eyes again. She closed them immediately. She already almost broke down after seeing Naruto; she couldn't afford to do it to Sasuke. Sakura quickly took another peek at Sasuke, before turning to the grinning blond next to her. "Hey Naruto." She said, but Naruto paid no heed to her as he continued to look for seats. "Naruto." She tried again, but she still didn't get an answer. "Naruto!" She said a bit louder, annoyed. Naruto was still oblivious to Sakura's calls. Now very annoyed with the blond haired boy, she fisted her hand and punched him on top of his head.

"ITAI!" Naruto screamed. He held on to his throbbing head as he looked at Sakura with teary eyes. "Sakura-chan, what was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head. Sakura glared at him before answering.

"You baka, I called your name three times, but you didn't answer." She said as she crosses her arms and glowered at the blond haired boy. She then sighed and said, "Why don't we go sit next to Sasuke?" Sakura turned her head to glance at the table. More then half of the female population-excluding a few, were surrounding the table. They had gigantic hearts in their eyes as they fought each other for the opportunity to sit next to Sasuke.

"I deserve to sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

"No, I'm the one who deserves to! I was here first!"

"Yea, so? Sasuke-kun likes _me _the best. So it doesn't matter if you got here first!"

"No! He likes me the best!"

"No he doesn't"

Sakura giggled at the scene. Sasuke's face was an impassive mask, but as a random fan girl screamed out his name, Sakura saw one of his eyes begin to twitch.

Naruto glanced at the table. "You want to sit _there." _Naruto said pointing at the table. "Next to the Chicken Haired Bastard?" He glared at Sasuke to emphasize his point. Naruto then began to say something else but stopped as soon as he realized something. "Sakura-chan." He started to say, with a very grim look on his face. "Are you one of the Bastard's fan girls_ too" _Naruto asked, his face filled with horror.

Sakura glowered at him as she gave him another hard smack on the head. "Naruto! You idiot! I'm not one of his freaking fan girls!" _Not anymore, I'm not. _

"ITAI!!" Naruto screamed for the second time as he once again rubbed his head. "Geez, Sakura-chan, I was just asking. But it's a good thing your not one of those brainless fan girls over there." He said, glancing at the screaming girls.

The two of them watched as Sasuke, who was looking out the window, turned and glared at his fan girls. But instead of quieting them, it did the exact opposite.

"Oh.My.God! Sasuke-kun looked at me!"

"No! He looked at me!"

"Why would he look at your ugly face?! He looked at me!"

Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped at the sight. Sakura sighed as she walked towards the group of girls. "Just come on Naruto." She said. Naruto paused a moment before he hesitantly followed.

* * *

The two of them, Sakura and Naruto, pushed their way through the mob of girls as they made their way to the table. When they finally made it, Naruto and Sakura slid into the two seats. Sakura sat in the middle, Sasuke in the right, and Naruto in the left. Sasuke ignored the two, and didn't even glance at them as they sat.

"I thought we would never get through." Naruto said as he wiped off the imaginary sweat from his forehead.

Sakura raised a single pink eyebrow from next to him. "Naruto, you're exaggerating, it wasn't even that far." She said.

Naruto glanced at the fan girls who were too busy fighting to noticed that they sneaked into the two seats. "Yea, but still-."

"FOREHEAD-GIRL!" A certain Blond haired girl screamed, cutting Naruto off. "What do you think your doing? Sitting next to _my _Sasuke-kun?" Ino hastily pushed her way through the group of girls. When she was face to face with Sakura, she started screaming. "I KNEW IT! THIS MORING WAS JUST AN ACT!! You just did that so that I would be confused and would forget all about Sasuke-kun!" She then pointed a finger at the two. "You two get off now!!"

Naruto put up two hands in defense. "I-ino you don't have to be so mad. We'll get off if you want." He shuttered as he started to get up, but Sakura grabbed his arm and pushed him back down. "Sakura-chan!? What are you-."

"No." Sakura said, ignoring Naruto.

"What!?" Ino asked.

"No." Sakura repeated. "Naruto and I will not get off." She then smirked as she watched Ino beginning to fume.

"FOREHEAD GIRL YOU-."

"Oi." Sasuke said. He finally got irritated by the loud screaming and turned to the group next to him. "Will you all _shut-up_."

It was silent for a moment.

"…"

"OH.MY.GOD!" A random fan girl screamed. "SASUKE-KUN TALKED TO ME!" Then other fan girls started screaming.

"NO HE DIDN'T! HE SPOKE TO ME."

"NO ME!"

Suddenly all the fan girls started to swarm the table. As they started to push their way to Sakura and Naruto to get to Sasuke, one of the fan girls who was attempting to get through Sakura, pushed her to the side, making her smash into Sasuke's face. And unfortunately for the fan girls, Sakura was facing Sasuke when she was pushed, resulting for their lips to _touch._

Sakura sat their frozen, lips still on Sasuke. _His lips are soft…I wonder if-__**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! YOU ARE KISSING SASUKE. WHAT HAPPENED TO, "I only see Sasuke as a very important friend and teammate." GIRL, GET OFF HIM RIGHT NOW! **_Sakura widened her eyes and immediately got off of Sasuke. Then, without thinking, she lifted her hand and slapped Sasuke right across the cheek. The sound of the slap echoed throughout the room as everyone was stayed silent.

* * *

The newly formed team 7 sat on top of the roof. Sakura sat in the middle of the two boys, Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto sat on the left and Sasuke on the right. Their team leader, Kakashi sat in front of the three, examining them closely. The pink haired girl was glancing nervously at the raven haired boy; the raven haired boy had a red handprint imprinted on his cheek, and was glaring at everything, while the blond haired boy was unsuccessfully holding back his laughter.

Kakashi sighed as he placed his orange book inside his pocket. He had a feeling that the three kids that he was assigned to was weirdest three he had ever gotten yet.

* * *

**A.N YAY! I finally finish chapter 3! Sorry for not updating for 2 or 3 months, I just kind of got a bit lazy….woops? SORRY IF THE CHAPTER IS TOO SHORT!! But don't worry, my summer vacation is in about 2 weeks and a day, so after I finish my finals, which will be next week, I'll be updating a lot faster. Oh, and I'm looking for a beta-reader for this story, so PM me if you want to do it. **

**Thank you to the people who reviewed!**** Sorry if I forgot someone. **

Daniela, Kurai Raiku-Kurai Kisaki, Black Amber, laura, DragonsRain, Anime Girl, sakura9898, What.The.Fudge. WTF, NorthernLights25, SasuSaku Forever and Ever, nickygirl, PnkBubblzSavi, Sakura4eva, anime59, alayneni, Beyond open waters, jenfreaks123, sasusaku0129, kirei na yukki,

**Also, thank you to the people who either put this story in their favorites or alerts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All rights belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**C**_h_apt_e_r 4

"Congratulations, the three of you past the test!"

Kakashi grinned under his mask as he watched his students' faces.

Naruto tried and unsuccessfully managed to jump-up and cheer. The blond-haired idiot was currently tied up to a tree stump for attempting to steal a bit of lunch, so he settled for a gigantic grin instead.

Sasuke, being the emotional-less boy he was just smirked for a few seconds then went back to his normal non-expressionless face.

Sakura caught this and grinned. _Heh, he's probably stilled pissed because of the slap. _The pink-haired girl thought, mentally noticing a faint red hand print that was still marked on Sasuke's face.

_But then again, I did probably hit him a bit _too_ hard. _

She watched as Naruto began questioning Kakashi and watched as Sasuke added a few comments in between Naruto's rants, never sparing a glance back at his pink-haired teammate.

Sakura shrugged. _Eh, whatever. He'll get_ _over it._

"Ok, we'll be starting our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi explained, finally silencing the blond-haired loud mouth. "We'll meet on the bridge by 8:00 in the morning. Don't be late."

Kakashi waved at the three genin and then disappeared with a small 'poof'. The three of them sighed, knowing from today's events that the Jonin would probably be about two hours late- again.

"Sakura-chan lets out for Ichiraku to celebrate!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he turned to his teammate with a giant grin on his face.

Sakura smiled. "Ok! Let's go!" Sakura cheerfully agreed. Naruto's grinned widened with delight. "Sasuke-kun, want to come with us? We could celebrate as a team." Sakura asked, turning to him. Naruto's grin immediately flattened.

"But Sakuraaaa-chaannn." The blond-haired boy wined. "I thought we were gonging to go on a date!"

Sakura softy slapped him on the side of his head. "Naruto, you idiot, we should be celebrating because we finally are teammates." She said.

Naruto pouted. "It's not like Teme's going to agree anyway. He's too unsociable."

Upon hearing this comment Sasuke glared at him. "Dobe, I bet you don't even know what 'unsociable', means."

Naruto glowered. "You-."

Sakura took this time to smack her hand on top of Naruto's mouth, preventing the two to start fighting. "OK! So Sasuke-kun, since it's our first official day as teammates, you have _no_ say what-so-ever on this. Your coming out to eat with us, whether _you_ like it or not."

As Sasuke began to say something, Sakura frowned at him. "Do you _want_ me to drag you there?" She asked, threateningly cracking her knuckles.

Sasuke glared and stayed silent as he began walking towards Ichiraku.

Sakura smiled brightly. "That's a good boy." She said as she began following him to Ichiraku."

Naruto began to snicker, but stopped when he realized something: he was still currently tied up to the stump.

"Sakura-chan, Teme, can you guys untie me?" He called out. As he turned to look at them he saw that they were no where in sight. Naruto started to panic. "WAIT! GUYS! I WANT SOME RAMEN TOO!!!!"

It was all in vain though, Sakura and Sasuke were already half-way towards Ichiraku.

Sakura stopped walking and looked back. "Hey Sasuke-kun, did you hear something?"

Sasuke paused and look back at her. He was silent for a moment. "No." He finally replied.

"Oh." Sakura continued walking. "Hmmm, I feel like were forgetting something though…"

Sasuke said nothing and smirked as he continued walking.

* * *

The sky was clear and the sun shinned brightly over the village of Konoha. Little rays of sunlight danced on the patches of grass and birds chirped happily on the trees. Cute little furry animals pranced around in the field of flowers. Children laughed and ran around playing "ninja" as adults began their day of work.

It just was one of those days were everyone one was happy citizens of the Leaf Village.

Everyone except for Team 7 who was currently stuck with the task of pulling out weeds growing from an elderly lady's garden.

"Aw man!" Naruto moaned. "Why the hell did we end up with this as out first mission!? It's not even fun!"

"Naruto, stop complaining and finish your work." Kakashi said as he flipped through his pages of his orange book, giggling slightly as he read something in particular.

The blond-haired Genin glared at his sensei as he continued to work on his patch of grass. Sakura sighed as she wiped away beads of sweat from her forehead. For once she agreed with Naruto. This was one thing she defiantly did not miss as her time as a Jonin.

Sakura glanced around as she finished her patch of grass. Kakashi was giggling like a little school girl, Naruto was glaring at the weeds as he aggressively pulled them, and Sasuke was working quietly in his own little corner. The pink-haired girl could swear she heard him mutter something around the likes of, "…stupid Kakashi-sensei." And "I'm a freaking Uchiha; I should be on a high-ranked mission right now. For once I agree with the Dobe."

She grinned. Sure maybe she didn't miss the D-ranked missions she was forced to do, but spending time with her teammates was priceless.

"HAHA!" Sakura turned her head as she heard Naruto scream out with delight. "I'm done!" He briefly glanced at Sasuke's pile of weeds and gave a fox faced grin. "TAKE THAT TEME! MY PILE IS WAYYYY BIGGER THEN YOURS!" He emphasized his point by pointing at his gigantic pile and then continued to gloat. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA."

He stopped laughing immediately as an elderly lady appeared behind him with a murderously aura. "You- what did you do to my plants?" She menacingly asked.

Naruto questionably looked at the pile of dirt that he had. "What are you talking about, Baa-chan? I removed all of your weeds." He replied confusingly. Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what he did. "Oh wait that's-." He stopped as he glanced at the old lady in front of him. "Err, wait!" I-"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She screamed as she pounced on him.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered, watching the old lady beat up Naruto.

* * *

Finally, after seven continuous hours of D-ranked missions of dog walking, weed plucking, cat chasing, and other useless missions, Team 7 was finally finished for the day.

"Ah, I see the three of you completed your mission…" The 3rd Hokage greeted them as they entered through the door. The Hokage briefly glanced at Naruto. Compared to his other two teammates, the blond-haired boy was a mess. His hair was thrown in all sorts of directions, he had purple and blue bruises placed all over his body, his clothes were torn and dirty, and to mention that Naruto had a giant black-eye which he got from the old lady when she smacked him with her cane. Sarutobi heard him mutter something about the crazy old lady. The Hokage raised up one eyebrow. "Although you did return with a few minor injuries…"

"Minor! These aren't min-." Kakashi hastily placed one gloved hand over Naruto's mouth. "oofed kafshi senfsi." Naruto unsuccessfully managed to say as Kakashi's hand continued to remain on top of his mouth.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said, finally removing his hand from Naruto's mouth- which too Sasuke and Sakura's point of view was a very bad idea, and their ideas were confirmed because Naruto started talking- again.

"Hey! Old-man! Why can't you sign us to a harder mission?! Like an A-ranked mission or something? I hate doing stupid missions like plucking stupid grass from old ladies or picking up crap from stupid dogs!"

The 3rd Hokage lifted his pipe and placed it in his mouth. He blew lightly and sighed as he removed it from his mouth and sighed. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke." He said, addressing the three. "I'm sure you are all aware about how out system in Konoha works. Civilians employ Konoha Shonobi to carry out and perform certain tasks for them. These tasks, also called missions, can be divided into several categories, called ranks, based on their difficulty. From highest to lowest these ranks are-."

"…And then yesterday I ordered some ramen from Ichiraku last week. That's when I found out that they were going to have a half-price day on Friday." Naruto explained as Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi nodded, listening to his story.

Sarutobi glared at them. "Are you listening to me?" The ninja's immediately jumped and turned to the Hokage.

"Umm, Sorry Hokage-sama, we just got a bit sidetracked…" Sakura explained.

Sarutobi sighed. "I will excuse that. Anyway, as I was saying, these ranks are A-rank, B-rank, C-rank, and D-rank- so far, you, Team 7, are currently freshly graduated from the academy, therefore-."

"Blah, blah, blah, no offense Old Man, but we've heard this speech hundreds of times already. Why can't you just give us a mission that doesn't involve getting attacked by cats, old ladies, or picking up dog crap?"

"Naruto! That's not how you speak to your elders!" Iruka, Sasuke, Naruto _and_ Sakura's previous (for Sakura it was more like five years) sensei, scolded him.

The 3rd sighed as he spoke. "Ah, it's fine Iruka. I don't think these three will stop bugging me- especially Naruto- if I don't get them what they want." They looked at the Hokage surprised. Sarutobi ignored the looks he got as he turned his head towards the door. "Tazuna, you may come in, I have found some shonobi to accompany you."

"Oh really?" A drunken old man slurred out as he came in through the door. The man took one look at the three Genin and laughed. "You're going to send these three kids with me? I doubt their going to make it- especially the short one." He said.

Naruto laughed. "Hah, Teme, even the old man is making fun of you." He exclaimed.

Sasuke glared at him. "What are you talking about, Dobe." He asked. "You're the one he's talking about."

Naruto stop laughing as he glanced back at his teammates. "Wha-." He asked, confused. Standing in-between Sasuke and Sakura he measured himself. Sasuke was the tallest, while Sakura was the second tallest. Naruto's eyes twitched as he glowered back at the old man. "Hey, you old man, you can't speak to the future Hokage like that!" Naruto screamed, pointing accusingly at him.

The old man fell over with laughter. "Y-you, as Hokage?" He snickered as he held a hand to his chest and another on top of the table to support him self up.

Naruto glared at him. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

Sakura sighed as she watched Tazuna and Naruto scorn and taunt each other. She felt a massive headache coming to her. _Gah, I should have seen this coming._ Sakura scolded herself.

Sasuke said nothing and continued to have on his regular impassive face. _At least we finally have a decent mission. _He thought

Kakashi giggled as he read his Make-Out Paradise book. _Ohohoho, finally I'm at the climax of the scene were Sayu and Ken-._

"Kakashi-sensei, stop muttering to your self, Sasuke-kun and I do no want to hear the details of your stupid book, ok." Sakura said as both Sasuke's and her eyes started twitching.

_Ok, so how am I going to do this?_ Sakura thought to herself as the five of them- she, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Tazuna- were traveling towards The Land of Waves. Sakura knew exactly what was going to happen, so she decided to use it as an advantage.

She was walking alongside Sasuke and Kakashi as Tazuna and Naruto were arguing a few feet behind them.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead. Those two were still fighting, and it was already about two hours into the mission. _Arggg! Can't those two be quiet for at least a second? How the hell am I suppose to think if they are always screaming at each other?_

"SHUT-UP YOU STUPID OLD MAN! I SO WILL TO BECOME HOKAGE ONE DAY- DATTEYBAYO!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura ran a hand through her lose ponytail as she stepped over a puddle of water.

"Can you guys just-." She paused as two Shonobis suddenly popped out of thin air, successfully attacking Kakashi. Sasuke and Naruto watched in horror as Kakashi was cut up into several small pieces and blood splattered everywhere. _Shit, how could I forget about that?_ Sakura mentally scolded herself for forgetting about the two enemy ninjas that ambushed them.

As one of them popped up in front Tazuna she ran towards them and got into a fighting position ready to attack.

* * *

**Authors Note: Looking for beta reader**

**Sorry for not updating for so long....I just got a bittttt lazy. I'll try and make sure it doesn't happen again.**

**I might rewright the old chapters. I was rereading them, and I was like this--T_T**

**Thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
